


I Just Wanted Sushi From Japan

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hook-Up, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brock and his best friend go to Tokyo, and it's a lot more eventful than Brock thought it would be.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 7





	1. Young

**Author's Note:**

> now ur bitch wanna kick it jackie chan

"Hurry up Brock we're gonna be late!" Brock lugged his suitcase into the airport and ran over to his best friend, Dane. They checked in their luggage and went through TSA and on to their gate. They sat down and Brock sighed.

"What's up man?" 

"Not looking forward to this flight." Dane rolled his eyes.

"Don't be a pussy, it's gonna be worth it." Brock nodded.

"I'm not a pussy but you're right." Dane laughed.

"Sure you're not." Brock rolled his eyes and got on his phone.

"What's the first thing you wanna do once we get to Tokyo?" Dane smirked.

"Strip club." Brock stared blankly at Dane.

"For real?" Dane nodded.

"I bet the bitches in Japan are hella hot." Brock chuckled and went back to looking at his phone.

"Not gonna happen." Dane groaned.

"You're a major-"

"Flight 180 is ready to board." A booming voice on the intercom said and Brock grabbed his backpack and got up. They entered the plane and sat down in the spacious first class, and Brock thanked god he spent extra on nice seats. While they waited for a while for the plane take off, a flight attendant came over at took their drink orderes.

"Just a water please," Brock said with a smile.

"Hey cutie, how about an old fashioned." Brock rolled his eyes at 'cutie' and the flight attendant walked away.

"Look at that view," Dane said licking his lips.

"Knock it off." Brock's tone was stern and Dane quieted down. This was gonna be one hell of a flight.

-

When they finally arrived in Tokyo, Dane and Brock got an Uber to the hotel. It was eight in the morning and Dane was lowkey fucked up from having multiple drinks so he went straight to sleep and Brock was left on his own. He decided to go to sleep too, beat from the flight. He dozed off and before he knew it, Dane was shaking him awake.

"Brock! Brock! Get up!" Brock opened his eyes and looked at the clock. It was already eleven at night?

"Get the fuck off me dude." Brock swatted Dane away and he sat up.

"Go shower and get changed, we're going to this awesome club I found." Brock rolled his eyes and stood up, stretching his arms up and yawning. You know what, fuck it. Why not get lap dances from strange girls? Brock unpacked and took a shower before changing into black jeans and a black button up shirt. The two got an Uber to the strip club, and Brock's mind was put at ease seeing how clean and nice it looked on the outside. 

When Dane and Brock went inside, they were shocked; the place was huge and it was nicer than any American strip club they'd ever seen. Brock looked around until his eyes set on a girl pole dancing. She was working it like a pro and Brock and Dane walked over. Dane cat called her and she ignored him, but when Brock flashed a band she sauntered over. He was happy he traded his money for yen, and he handed her a 10,000 yen note. She gratefully took it and finished up her dance before leaving the stage.

"What a bitch," Dane said and Brock shushed him. The girl walked out from the curtain and seductively walked over to Brock. 

"Hey sexy, want a lap dance?" Brock's mouth watered when he took a good look at her; she was perfectly tan with thick thighs, perky breasts, and a big ass. Brock nodded, speechless, and she took his hand and led him to a private room.

"What about me?" Dane asked and they turned around.

"What about you?" The girl said and Brock held back a laugh. Dane scoffed and walked up to a different dancer. The girl sat Brock down and ran her hands up and down Brock's chest before straddling him and rolling her hips. She kissed his neck, leaving a red lip stick mark on his skin. The girl took off her bra and played with her nipples and smacked her ass as she looked into Brock's eyes, and Brock felt himself getting hard.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Brock, and you are?" The girl flipped her hair and dragged her hand over Brock's hardening dick.

"Vanessa." Brock let out a shaky breath as the girl, Vanessa, started grinding against him, and he could feel a wet spot forming in his underwear.

"You like this?" Brock quickly nodded and Vanessa smirked.

"You can touch me if you want." Brock looked at her breasts with wide eyes and gently grabbed them and massaged them. Vanessa threw her head back and moaned. Brock, feeling ballsy, reached down and rubbed her pussy through her panties. Vanessa's brow furrowed in pleasure when Brock moved her thong aside and slid two fingers inside her.

"Feels so fucking good baby," Vanessa breathlessly said. Brock pumped them in an out faster, curling his fingers to brush against her g spot. Suddenly, Vanessa moaned like a wanton slut and Brock felt her pussy clenching around his fingers. Her whole body shook and she dropped her head forward, letting her long, dark brown hair drape around her shoulders.

When her orgasm was over, Vanessa let out a heavy breath and put her hair into a ponytail. She got off Brock and lowered down to her knees and palmed Brock through his jeans. She took his dick out of the confines of his jeans and underwear and stroked him, swiping her thumb over the head and smearing pre cum all over it. 

"Y'know," Vanessa started as she pumped Brock.

"We really shouldn't be doing this." Brock looked down at her and huffed out a laugh.

"You started it sweetheart." Vanessa smirked.

"Touché." Vanessa let go of Brock's dick and spit on it before swirling her tongue around the tip and taking him all the way in. Brock let out a loud moan when she hollowed her cheeks and bobbed her head up and down quickly. It didn't take long for him to come; he grabbed at the velvet chair and he bucked his hips as his hot cum shot into Vanessa's mouth. She swallowed it all and licked her lips, getting rid of any evidence. Brock blinked a few times and put himself away.

"Can I get your number?" Brock asked and Vanessa nodded. He handed her his phone and she put in her phone number.

"I get off at five, text me then?" Brock eagerly nodded.

"Sure thing." Vanessa put her lacy bra back on and they walked out of the private room and back out by the stage. Vanessa blew him a kiss and winked and Brock smiled at her.

"Took you long enough! Let's go, none of this chicks want my dick." Brock shook his head and laughed. They went back to the hotel and he was wide awake; he couldn't wait for five to roll around.


	2. Not The Wrong Impression

When five o'clock struck, Brock got on his phone and texted Vanessa.

'Hey Vanessa, it's Brock from the club' He waited for a while for a reply, staring at his phone until three little dots appeared on the bottom of the screen.

'oh hey!'

'How was the rest of your night?'

'eh, work is work'

'I totally feel that'

'imma go to bed, i'll text you when i wake up :)' Brock felt a little sad that she was going to sleep, but shrugged it off.

'Sweet dreams, beautiful' Brock plugged his phone and looked at the room service menu. 

"Oooh," Brock said and Dane walked over.

"What?" Brock pointed to the menu.

"Traditional Japanese breakfast." Dane laughed.

"You're so fat." Brock rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, hamburger neck." Dane stared at him.

"Oh was that supposed to be an insult sugar tits?" Brock laughed and shooed Dane away.

"Fuck off you weirdo." Brock ordered breakfast and quickly ate it, having not eaten in quite a while. When he was finished, he sat in bed and watched tv.

-

'yo i'm awake' Brock nearly jumped to his phone and quickly replied.

'How did you sleep?'

'really good, thanks for asking'

'hey you wanna kick it?' Brock smiled.

'Of course, I'd like to get to know you' 

'fs, where you staying?'

'The Four Seasons, room 290'

'ooo fancy'

'i can be there at noon, that work?'

'Totally' Brock looked at the clock and it was already eleven in the morning. He got up and showered and brushed his teeth before changing. Brock did his hair and sprayed on a bit of cologne and Dane looked at him.

"Where are you going?" Brock checked himself in the mirror, smiling.

"That girl from the club is coming over." Dane chuckled.

"And you say I'M a player." Brock rolled his eyes.

"We're just hanging out." Dane nodded.

"Sure thing." Brock flipped him off and sat down on the couch, checking his watch every so often until he heard a knock on the door. Brock hopped up and opened it, and Vanessa was standing there. She was wearing a light blue sun dress with Converse, much different from what she wore in the club.

"Hi!" Vanessa hugged Brock and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Vanessa." Brock felt shy; he never felt shy around girls but Vanessa was different.

"So what should we do?"

"I know this bomb ass restaurant that has the best sushi in Tokyo. Wanna go?" Brock eagerly nodded. Vanessa took his hand in hers and they walked to the lobby of the hotel. They got an Uber and hopped in after waiting for a few minutes, and off they went. Brock was looking out of the window, looking at the cityscape and Vanessa placed her hand on Brock's. Brock looked at her, smiling, and Vanessa blushed, looking away. When they got to the restaurant, Vanessa stepped out and bowed to the driver.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" The driver nodded his head and drove off, and Brock and Vanessa went into the small building. It was cozy and had a warm vibe, and Brock instantly liked it. They were seated a booth and Vanessa ordered green tea for the two of them.

"So Vanessa," Brock started, sipping on his tea.

"How do you speak perfect English?" Vanessa took a sip before answering.

"Well I'm originally from Puerto Rico but I grew up in Tampa. I'm actually a student here, and being a dancer pays for school." Brock nodded.

"Where do you go to school?" 

"Tokyo Geijutsu Daigaku." Brock stared at her blankly.

"Tokyo University of the Arts, sorry." Brock made an 'oh' face and nodded.

"That's hella cool, art is awesome." Vanessa smiled.

"Y'now, I'm not usually like that. I don't want you to get the wrong impression of me." Brock tilted his head to the side.

"Like what?" Vanessa's cheeks flushed.

"Like I don't give random guys blow jobs." Brock shrugged.

"Even if you did, I wouldn't mind. You seem like a really sweet and genuine girl." Vanessa blushed and smiled.

"Thank you."

-

After finishing lunch, Brock was gonna get an Uber back to the hotel but Vanessa stopped him.

"You wanna come over to my apartment? My roomie won't be back til tonight." Brock smirked.

"Okay, sure." Once they arrived at Vanessa's place, they took off their shoes and stepped inside.

"Sorry, it's kinda a mess." Brock looked around and she was right, it was a small, cluttered mess but he didn't mind. He heard a small 'meow' and he looked around and saw an adorable fluffy white cat. He walked over, smiling, and pet the kitty.

"Who's this?" Vanessa put her hair up in a bun and walked over.

"That's Zackary. He's cute huh?" Zackary purred and cuddled up against Brock and Brock giggled.

"Very much so." Vanessa walked into her room and Brock followed, and she plopped down on the bed. Brock looked down and could see Vanessa's lacy white thong and he looked away, cheeks flushing.

"What?" Brock nervously laughed.

"Nothing, nothing." Vanessa coyly smiled and spread her legs, lifting up her dress.

"You like?" Vanessa moved her panties aside and showed her beautiful pussy. Brock swallowed and felt heat rush to his dick and he could feel his pants tighten. Vanessa stood up and took off her dress, revealing a matching lacy white bra. Her body was absolutely stunning and Brock just could not get over it. Vanessa lied down and spread her legs again, tracing her fingers over her clothed pussy. Vanessa giggled and flipped her hair when she saw Brock practically drooling and she sat up to take off her bra.

Instead of lying back down, she pulled Brock into a heated kiss and Brock gently grabbed Vanessa's breasts, massaging them. Vanessa moaned into the kiss and draped her arms around Brock's shoulders. Brock moved his hands down to Vanessa's waist and rubbed them up and down, sending shivers down her spine.

He laid Vanessa down and stood up to take off his jeans and boxers, revealing his achingly hard cock. Vanessa's pussy visibly throbbed when she looked at his veiny, big dick and Brock got on top of her. He reached down and slid one of his fingers into Vanessa's cunt just as he did the night before and she let out a shaky breath.

"Want you so bad," Vanessa breathlessly said, voice quiet and laced with lust. Brock shuddered when he pulled his finger out and slipped his dick barely into her entrance.

"Do you want me to fuck you hard and good?" Vanessa quickly nodded, breathing heavily and eyes heavy lidded. Brock struggled to keep his composure, he could come right then and there but he refrained from losing it.

"Gimme that big, hard cock, pretty please." Vanessa was looking deep into Brock's eyes and Brock looked right back. He grabbed Vanessa's hips and slammed into her, thrusting in and out roughly. Vanessa let out a soft moan and grabbed Brock's shoulders, and Brock groaned when he felt her pussy clench around his dick. Vanessa whimpered and mewled, scratching her long, acrylic nails down Brock's back as he relentlessly railed her. 

Brock fucked her harder and faster, each thrust getting more intense as he neared his release. Skin slapping against skin filled the room and Vanessa's moans were getting louder and louder.

"A-ah, Brock!" Vanessa grabbed the sheets, back arching and toes curling as she came. Brock came the second after Vanessa did and Vanessa's pleasure was overwhelming when she felt Brock's sticky, hot cum fill her up. They were both moaning and nearly screaming, bodies shaking and twitching. When they were finished, Brock pulled out and lied down next to Vanessa. They reveled in their post orgasmic high until Brock let out a heavy breath and looked at Vanessa.

"You're really fucking cool." Vanessa kept staring at the ceiling but giggled.

"You not too bad." Brock rolled onto his side and gently kissed Vanessa's cheek.

"How was that?" Vanessa smiled and looked at Brock.

"I think that was the best sex I've ever had. And I've had lots." Brock chuckled.

"Glad you think so. I can say the same-"

"Kon'nichiwaaaa!" Vanessa's roommate walked into their apartment and Vanessa and Brock quickly got under the covers. Vanessa yelled in Japanese and the girl walked into the room.

"Vanessa!" The girl giggled and Vanessa yelled in Japanese again and shooed her away. The girl left Vanessa's room and Vanessa sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, my roommate nosy as fuck." Brock chuckled.

"No worries." Vanessa got out of bed and put her clothes back on.

"You wanna spend the night?" Brock smiled and nodded.

"What should we do for the rest of the day." Vanessa looked down and blushed.

"Cuddle?" Brock smiled and put his clothes back on too.

"I'd love that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO I DONT PROOFREAD BC IM A LAZY BITCH


End file.
